legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bridal Shotacon/10 reasons about Journey Through The Mist
I think I got Ten Reasons about The Story: Journey trough the Mist. So here they are. 1. Create a Side Story for LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour and Blackpool I was Inspired of thier stories, so i'm gonna make a side story. Crossoverfan4ever used nine of my characters as a thanks for doing that, since I added some of his characters into Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil (Which now I added The V Crusaders and Nightospere Empire into Nightoshpere Most Wanted). I was thrilled to look at videos on Mediafire, but saw the prologue and first parts. 2. Include Other Teams apart from The Miracle Elite and Lone Ranger Squad. For first time I add The Mockingjay Crusaders to The Return of Pandora, then I was about to add Speed Crusaders to Beauty and The Miracle Elite. So they return to this story and use Crossoverfan4ever's teams as Cameo (And Daveg502's team of course). I use 3. Puting this story on hold. I know LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour and Blackpool ended, but Legend of Maka Albarn wasn't started. So I planned it to put it on hold until I figure out what to do. 4. The Main Villains of the story Selim Bradley/Pride and Duskmon originaly belongs to Tigerman531 and Evildarkdragon. I decide to use them as main villains. But I have been thinking to proably make one with one of the upcoming villain teams. But this is important, If I did I will significantly cut the groups team down to half or less than half if the group is too big. so NO complaining. After Duskmon's and Pride's forces Are defeated/killed, I dicide to make New main villains, The Black Lantern Corps. Since Evildarkdragon made King Herny's Forces, I dicided to add them to the story. After that, I made the other villain group: "The Lorule Legion". I got all three villain teams in this story. So I think I had enough with main villains right now. 5. Planning on the Second Half I was inspired to make a second half and I made three main villains for this story. I want to add a new Hero Team. I even used the same four hero teams to go against three villains. And yes, I was inspired of Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's ideas. They got new villains on second halfs, so I'm having a same thing. 6. Borrowing Crossoverfan4ever's and Daveg502's Characters I want them to make cameo and minor appearence in the story. On first half Bender's Team and Slade's Enesemble were framed by Rydak and his men and was captured by Lone Ranger Squad for Interrorgation. And I don't know what to do with them on Second Half (I'm gonna make them live, don't worry). I would might as well make them join with Miracle Elites, Speed Crusaders, and Mockingjay Crusaders to join the final battle of second half. 7. Wanting New Main Heroes I am bringing in at least 2 new main heroes to get involved in this struggle with 1 getting involved in Second half, My main characters are Terra, Landarick, Riolu, Katniss Everdeen, and Helena Douglas. And 8. Upload video On Mediafire Copyrights... Helloooooo! I don't want go get involed with video/audio theivery. Believe me, I'm not want to get Involved with it. Okay? 9. Plannig on a sequel of the Story Originally Yellow Submarine wasn't a sequel until, I knew it would take plae after this. I only want my nine characters alive and returned. I was gonna use The Multiversal Resistance as secondary characters of the Sequel. Also I'm using F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship and The Element Epire as supporting characters. I'm gonna use Inferno Clan as the returned villains of the sequel. 10. a true Leader of Lone Ranger Squad It's a secret. So... I won't tell you what it is, if you want to guess. That's all with all the reasons i make a story. So let have private time and thank you for reading this blog. Good-bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Bridal Shotacon